The present invention concerns a device for ensuring the continuity of an electrical circuit, from a surface installation to the electric motor of the centrifugal pump positioned offshore at the bottom of the well and this through the intermediary of a well head installed on the seabed.
The technique of submarine well heads allowing an eruptive effluent to be produced, and recovered on the surface is already known. Present conditions require that marginal deposits be developed, either because they are not eruptive, or because the characteristics of the reservoir are such that it only supplies an appreciable production if lifting energy is applied. In both cases it is necessary either to lighten the liquid column by injecting gas close to the level of production, or to use pumping means.
Extraction by immersed electric centrifugal pump allows considerable output, which is much sought after in under-water production, but it presents difficulties for the sealed connection of the electric conductors at the well head level.